Percy Jackson the Olympyian
by Holton23S
Summary: Finally Percy Jackson is a God but does that mean his adventures are over? Review please. Also if you have any ideas about what to do with the plot I would be gratefull if you shared those with me. I will give credit to you.


**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**I hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 1Divinity**

**_Percy's POV_**

We were in the throne room it was hard to believe that it was finally over as hard as fighting Kronos and the Titans was I had to admit Gaea and her giants were a lot harder. In the throne room the Gods looked down on our band of seven and yes, I said seven.

_ An oath to keep with a final breath_ that had been the hardest moment. Annabeth and I had fought our way through Tartarus we had made it to the doors and the fight was raging. I shove Annabeth out of the doors and was about to close them when I felt a light touch on my shoulder. Hazel stood right beside me with a sad expression on her face. "No its not you it is me", I told Hazel. She just shook her head and gave me Frank's stick that she had been holding. I shouted to her to go I could do it after all loyalty was my fatal flaw it had to be me. She just smiled and said, "an oath to keep with a final breath remember besides I am supposed to be dead anyway." I couldn't argue any longer Tartarus had taken its toll me I stepped outside the doors fell to my knees and promptly passed out I awoke on the Argo II as we sailed towards Greece to meet the three Giants that had escaped the Doors.

"Percy," Poseidon calling snapped me out of it my name the awards had started first was Leo. Zeus looked down on Leo and said," name anything and if it is within our power it will be done." Leo looked at Jason and Piper expectantly they just smiled and shook their heads this was his decision not theirs. He looked at Hephaestus and said, "If I may I will chose to be a god." Zeus smiled and said, "That is good you shall be the god of the forges a fitting task for you I believe." I smiled that is a fitting task for the son who could catch on fire at will. Zeus had already called forward Nico and said the same thing to him. Nico looked at me then back at Zeus and said, "Godhood sounds very good to me my lord." Hades chuckled and looked appreciatively at his son before becoming sober again. Zeus looked at Hades before saying very well you will be the god of lost souls along with being god of the shadows. Nico smiled before he went and sat at the foot of his Fathers throne. Hades patted him on the back more affection then I had ever seen before. Maybe just maybe there was hope for this Father Son duo.

"Piper Mclean, again you have the same choice before you what say you daughter of Aphrodite." I though Zeus went a little overboard though with the daughter of Aphrodite thing. "If I can I would like to be a goddess, but I would like to choose my own title if it is pleasing to the council", Piper said. Zeus sat and thought before finally saying that it would be fine but she had to tell the council what the title would be. Piper said, "The goddess of inner beauty your grace." Aphrodite squealed at the title and looked at Piper with a loving look in her eyes. Piper smiled back and again went to sit beside her.

"Annabeth Chase come forward please," Zeus said. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and gave her a little push forward. She looked at Athena, bowed, and then knelt before Zeus. He said, "The offer before you is great daughter of Athena what shall you do." She looked at me and I nodded my head it was her decision after all and besides I am certain I knew what title she would be receiving. With fire in her eyes she looked at Zeus and said, "I shall be a goddess my lord." Zeus nodded his head and she went to sit at the base of the throne of Athena.

The room quieted Jason and I were the only ones that had not been called yet. "Jason Grace son of Jupiter please come forward," Zeus smiled at his son, "you have the choice before you to be a god with the title of being the god of discipline along with being my lieutenant in war what do you decide my son." Jason looked at Zeus and smiled then looked at Piper and saw the look of longing on her face. "I accept dad," he said. The Olympian Council nodded their approval. Then again the room got silent every eye in the room was on me as they awaited Zeus calling me forward.

"Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus, Bane of Gaea and Kronos, and my son," called Poseidon from his spot in the council. I stood and bowed before Zeus then knelt before Poseidon and that is when it happened the flashback. _The wind and the rain whipped the top of the old ruins on Mount Olympus I knelt having been blown back by Poryphion king of the Giants the others had either been defeated by the doors or by the other demigods down the mountain. Jason and I were the only ones up there battling the strongest of the Giants meant to rival Zeus himself. The rain gave me strength but we were still losing. Jason was knocked back and it was my turn to fight the Giant. He looked down on me and laughed at my expression on my face he said, " puny son of Poseidon why do you fight I am going to destroy you and the gods why do you want to stop the waves of change." I grimaced and whispered, "You sound too much like Kronos besides why would I want change of a good life." That's when I went on the attack he took his spear and his Kite shield shooting a bolt of pure electricity at my chest dodging it I pulled out Riptide slashing and stabbing. It did no good I needed a god to help and even with the rain helping me, I was still getting tired fast. Poryphion sent another blast of electricity I did a back flip to dodge it and then I remembered what Annabeth had told me. Electricity does not conduct in Pure Water. With that knowledge, I started to take the impurities out of the rain around us. I still had to fight him so my concentration was slipping with each swipe his spear got closer and closer. He pushed me back into the old throne room. This was the only room that still resembled a room every throne was still upright and hopefully still attached partly to the gods. I know had the pure water coating his hands preventing him from sending those energy shocks into me. I said a quick prayer to my dad and prayed he heard me. Jumping onto his throne was easy now I had to time my plan perfectly otherwise I would die rather painfully. Poryphion looked at me and smirked thinking that I was finally beaten. That is when I executed my plan; I let the pure water drop and immediately the most electricity I had ever seen, besides the master bolt, was coming towards the throne and me. With that, I executed the plan praying to Poseidon the whole time I executed a perfect front flip slicing him in the head as I performed it. He turned to me and laughed while saying, "Remember a god has to help you kill me." "I know," I said smirking. He looked behind him as my dads' throne exploded from water and a trident made of water stabbed into his chest as I stabbed him in the back. "That is what you get when you mess with the son of the sea god," I said. He dissolved into dust as I heard a sword clatter to the floor behind me. Turning around I saw Jason with his jaw on the floor as he stared at me with wonder. I laughed and said, "What's wrong cat got your tongue." "You just… and then and", he said. I just smirked. "Well hero look at you", Gaea said behind me. "Your done for just give up your beaten we beat you", I said. "No matter this is not finished," she replied. "Oh yes it is," said a voice behind me next thing I know a fireball has hit her right into the master bolt of Zeus? "Its high time I help you heroes on this quest._

"Percy," And with that I am pulled out of my flashback "and what say you to being a god." I looked toward Annabeth and see the hope in her eyes I looked towards all my friends and I knew what my decision would have to be. "I accept on one condition Council." "Yes Percy what is it." "That I will be able to help Campers get to Camp Half-Blood and I will be the go between with gods and their children." "Of course Percy", Poseidon said with a smile on his face "But that's not all you shall be god of Loyalty, Courage, Strength, Power, Close Combat, Training, Heroes, Friendship, Currents, Waves, Tides, and Earthquakes." "That's not all either Percy", Zeus said, "You shall be on the council and be an intermediary between the Minor gods and us along with being the guardian of Olympus and commander of the army of Olympus all hail Percy Jackson the Olympian." I fell to my knees at all the titles and honor I received. With that a golden light fell on the room and each and every one of us received our Godly powers when the light cleared a man was standing with a hood on and he said, "Hello my name is Chaos creator of the universe and Perseus Jackson is my chosen one." With that I felt power course through my body as my Powers were magnified by ten fold but not just that he gave me one more title God of Monsters and Tarturus. Every Olympian gasped at this but I knew that did not mean I was evil it meant that I literally was stronger then the pit itself. When the power was done coursing through my body the light dimmed and Chaos disappeared. I promptly fainted from exhaustion.

**Please review but when you review can you give me some ideas I am stuck on how to continue this story. I will give credit to you so thanks.**


End file.
